


Dean's Gift

by lokithegodofsass



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/pseuds/lokithegodofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a special surprise for his fiance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Gift

“Are you _sure_ you want to do this?” Rory asked as Dean loaded Primmy’s small suitcase in the car. The kids, and Davey’s boyfriend John, were already crowded in the back of the Impala.

“Yes,” Dean said with a hesitant nod. “I do.”

“Are you alright?” Rory asked, wrapping an arm around his fiance’s waist and leaning into his side.

“Why do you ask?” Dean asked with an easy smile.

“Because you’ve been going on road trips since you were four,” Rory chuckled and kissed Dean’s cheek. “And you seem oddly nervous.”

“I’m fine,” Dean gave him a forced smile before getting in the driver’s seat. Rory opened the door and slid into the passenger’s seat with a million more questions.

 

“Dean?” Rory glanced over at him. The hunter’s shoulders were tense and his jaw was set. Rory had never seen anyone look so nervous. “Are you sure you’re alright? You just took the airport exit.” Dean ignored him and Rory glanced at the kids. They all seemed pre-occupied with something else. “Dean?” Rory poked his leg as Dean turned into the airport. “Deeean.”

“I guess I should tell you now,” Dean sighed as he parked the Impala in the airport parking lot. “I’m not taking you on a road trip.”

“What are we doing at the airp- oh.” Rory stared at Dean with wide eyes. “Dean, don’t tell me that you bought tickets for a plane.” Dean nodded his head with a small, nervous smile. “Oh my god! Where are we going?”

“Paris first, the rest are a surprise,” Dean smiled. He was happy to see the giddy grin on Rory’s face. “Now come on, we have to check in.”

“I can’t believe that you would do this.” Rory hopped out of the car and ran to the other side to hug Dean. “Dean, do you realize how long the flight to Paris is?”

“Don’t remind me,” Dean scowled. Rory giggled before pecking his lips and helping him unload the baggage.


End file.
